Liquefied natural gas (LNG) can be produced in both the on-shore environment and the offshore environment. Compared to on-shore environment, offshore production of LNG faces many restrictions under which, the LNG productivity is limited. One of these restrictions is due to the size and capacity of Refrigerant Compressor driver (typically gas turbine) used in expander-based LNG process.
In present offshore LNG production, the common selection of gas turbine is one supplied by GE, Rolls-Royce, Siemens, Man, etc., in which, LM6000 is the biggest gas turbine for offshore LNG plant. The maximum LNG production rate per train if such type of gas turbine is up to 1.2 MTPA, using dual nitrogen (N2) expander cycle.